Spark Bug/Gallery/3
Crossing the lava S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive more.png S2E10 Stripes sees Sparky flap his wings again.png S2E10 Sparky attempting to fly yet again.png S2E10 Stripes "Sparky's trying to fly again!".png S2E10 Sparky flies again.png S2E10 Sparky flies even higher.png S2E10 Sparky lands.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes happy for Sparky.png S2E10 Stripes congratulates Sparky again.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes come to lava.png S2E10 Zoom in on lava.png S2E10 Stripes sees a way.png|"Ooh! Ooh! I see a way." S2E10 Stripes notices rock structures.png S2E10 View of rock structures.png S2E10 Blaze "We have to be careful".png|"But we have to be careful." S2E10 Structure not strong enough.png|”Some of them aren't strong enough to hold us. If we jump on the wrong structure..." S2E10 Structure falls into the lava.png|Whoa! "...It'll fall.” S2E10 Stripes "Which ones are safe?".png S2E10 Find the right structure.png S2E10 Stripes "We're gonna jump for it".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes ready to jump.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes jump.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes jumping to the first structure.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes land on the first structure.png S2E10 The other platform sinks.png|Good thing we didn’t jump there. S2E10 Sparky sighs in relief.png S2E10 Let's choose where to jump next.png S2E10 Second structure choices.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes about to jump again.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes land on the second structure.png S2E10 We chose right again.png S2E10 Sparky sees something.png S2E10 One more jump to go.png S2E10 Last choices.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes about to jump for the last time.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes jump to the third structure.png S2E10 The other structure falls into the lava.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes jump to land.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes make it to land.png S2E10 Stripes "We made it past the lava!".png S2E10 AJ "And look, Sparky".png S2E10 There's the volcano.png S2E10 Sparky excited to go home.png S2E10 Stripes "Let's get you to the top of that volcano".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes head for the volcano.png Climbing the volcano S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive past rocks.png S2E10 Sparky really excited.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes in a canyon.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes find the pathway up.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes climb the volcano.png S2E10 Stripes "We're almost there".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes still climbing.png S2E10 Sparky's home up ahead.png S2E10 Sparky's family sees him coming.png S2E10 Sparky sees his family.png S2E10 Path to Sparky's home falls.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes see the fallen path.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes stop just in time.png Sparky flies home S2E10 The path is gone.png S2E10 Stripes "Now we can't drive Sparky".png S2E10 Sparky disappointed.png S2E10 Sparky's family disappointed.png S2E10 AJ "How's Sparky gonna get there now?".png|"How's Sparky gonna get there now?" S2E10 Sparky looking determined.png S2E10 Sparky opens his wings.png S2E10 Sparky attempts to fly home.png S2E10 Stripes "That's it, Sparky!".png S2E10 Sparky flying higher.png S2E10 Everyone encourages Sparky.png S2E10 Sparky flies higher than ever.png S2E10 Sparky finally flies.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes watch Sparky fly.png S2E10 Sparky reaching his home.png S2E10 Sparky flying to his home.png S2E10 Blaze and friends happy for Sparky.png S2E10 Sparky reaches his home.png S2E10 Sparky makes it to his family.png S2E10 Sparky reunited with his family.png S2E10 Sparky stands ready again.png S2E10 Sparky about to fly again.png S2E10 Sparky flies again.png S2E10 Sparky flying around for everyone.png S2E10 Sparky flies back to his family.png S2E10 Sparky flying happily.png Crusher vs. the caterpillar, part 3 S2E10 Caterpillar fast asleep.png S2E10 Crusher spies on the caterpillar.png S2E10 Pickle "Let me guess".png S2E10 Pickle thinks Crusher will ask to share.png S2E10 Crusher will be super sneaky.png S2E10 Crusher sneaks over to the fruit.png S2E10 Crusher reaches the fruit.png S2E10 Crusher takes the fruit.png S2E10 Crusher "I got the fruit!".png S2E10 Crusher ready to eat the fruit.png S2E10 Crusher somehow goes backwards.png S2E10 Crusher wonders why he's going backwards.png S2E10 Crusher sees the caterpillar below him.png S2E10 Caterpillar carrying Crusher.png S2E10 Crusher "It's just you, little caterpillar".png S2E10 Crusher realizes "Little caterpillar?!".png S2E10 Caterpillar spins Crusher yet again.png S2E10 Crusher thrown yet again.png S2E10 Caterpillar reclaims his fruit.png S2E10 Caterpillar holds the fruit up.png S2E10 Caterpillar eats the fruit.png S2E10 Caterpillar swings fruit around.png S2E10 Caterpillar strikes a pose.png S2E10 Iris out on caterpillar.png To return to the Spark Bug episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries